


tangled up

by takethebreadsticksandRUN



Series: neapolitan dreams [2]
Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Jonny Do Not Interact, M/M, Purely self indulgent fluff, alas i will have to settle for some quality jonmartin instead, i want a Nap Buddy, it could be the scottish safehouse period, lockdown is getting to me folks, napping together, or in a post s5 world where everything is happy and perfect, sleepy!Martin, this is a thank you to a very amazing person, this is not set in a solid time, you choose
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:40:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25015609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/takethebreadsticksandRUN/pseuds/takethebreadsticksandRUN
Summary: Martin woke slowly, gradually coming to his surroundings. A soft blanket slipped from around his shoulders as he shifted. Without opening his eyes, he knew three things: he was on the couch in his living room (that broken spring dug into his hip), his feet were abnormally warm (was there a pillow on his legs?) and somebody was playing with his hair.THIS IS A GIFT FOR AN AMAZING PERSON, LIGHTDAS12i just wanted to say thank you so much for being encouraging. your comments literally made my day, especially during a really rough time. you have been so uplifting and inspiring, my friend i wanted to say thank you!!
Relationships: Martin Blackwood/Jonathan "Jon" Sims | The Archivist
Series: neapolitan dreams [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1811749
Comments: 10
Kudos: 94





	tangled up

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LightDas12](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LightDas12/gifts).



> what can i say? just a drabble, a happy time the boys will *obviously* get post s5. thanks again to LightDas12, you are amazing and incredible. hope y'all enjoy!!  
> xxx

Martin woke slowly, gradually coming to his surroundings. A soft blanket slipped from around his shoulders as he shifted. Without opening his eyes, he knew three things: he was on the couch in his living room (that broken spring dug into his hip), his feet were abnormally warm (was there a pillow on his legs?) and somebody was playing with his hair.

It was warm and comfortable, the pillow beneath his head was slightly…bony? _That couldn’t be right. Pillows don’t have bones. Or do they?_

He opened one eye, trying to determine if his pillow had bones.

“Morning, love.”

Hurriedly he shut his eyes again, everything rushing back. Jon had come over to his flat with the Admiral, and he must have fallen asleep on-

“Comfy?” The smile was evident in his voice.

Martin rolled over, burying his face in Jon’s lap. The Admiral, who had been napping on his legs, jumped off, looking offended. “Hrnghhhh…”

“I must say, your couch is very comfortable.” Jon shifted beneath him, stretching his legs out on the sofa. “But you wouldn’t know that, would you? I mean-“ Fingers gently tangled themselves in his hair, scratching lightly at his scalp. “-as you’re currently using me as a pillow, I must assume that I am more pleasant to sleep on than the couch.”

Martin shivered with a warm pleasure. “Don’t get cocky,” he muttered. Groaning slightly, he shifted on the small sofa. “S’warm.”

“Then by all means, do stay.” Jon’s arms wrapped around him, pulling him close.

“I’ll crush you, you little man.” A golden light slipped through the curtains, dancing on his eyelids.

“I’m not that fragile.” His tone was slightly petulant, a small child insisting they were old enough for a forbidden experience. Jon lay back against the armrest, not letting go of him.

Martin turned over, burying his face in the solidness of his chest. “F’you say so.” Slowly, he drifted back off to dreamland without another thought.


End file.
